


(Never Wanted to Dance) With Nobody But You

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: To Make a House a Home [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, MakoRin Valentine Fiesta 2014, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Rin said, casually bringing his bottle to his lips for a quick sip as his eyes roved over Makoto. “I was enjoying the performance.” Written for the MakoRin Valentine Fiesta 2014. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Never Wanted to Dance) With Nobody But You

Climbing the last few stairs to his floor, Rin hit the pause button on his music player and tugged the buds from his ears with a quick flick of his fingers. He fished around in his pocket until he felt cool metal, his steps coming to a halt in front of apartment twelve.

Rin leaned towards the door and furrowed his brows.

Not only did there seem to be _movement_ beyond the door, but he thought he could hear the faint murmur of music through the wood despite it being so early on a weekend.

He squinted at the door in confusion for a moment; he then gave a mental shrug as he unlocked the door and pushed his way inside.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Rin toed off his shoes and absently wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. Cocking his head to a side and letting his eyes slip shut for a moment, he allowed himself a smile at the familiar sound of a lilting voice singing along to the old CD player in the kitchen.

Then he went to investigate.

What he found had him smirking to himself as he leaned against the doorway to the living room.

The fact that Makoto had a great singing voice had never really been much of a surprise to Rin; even when he’d been a kid he’d admitted (if only to himself) that Makoto had a voice that was nice to listen to. It was the type of music he enjoyed that tended to surprise most.

As Makoto wiped down the surface of their kotatsu, he seemed to work in time with the bass guitar as it filtered from the speakers through the room. His head bopped along to the beat of the drum as he sang each word note perfect. And by the time the guitar solo started, he’d risen to his feet to collect the mugs and plates they had left out the previous night, hips and arms swaying in a little dance as he made his way back towards the kitchen.

Rin watched with amusement from his place at the doorway, content to watch Makoto waltz around their apartment like the huge dork he was. It wasn’t until Makoto returned, hands poised as though playing an invisible guitar, that he spotted his audience.

Green eyes widened a fraction, his hands freezing where they were.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Rin said, casually bringing his bottle to his lips for a quick sip as his eyes roved over Makoto. “I was enjoying the performance.”

Two small spots of colour rose in Makoto’s cheeks, but he didn’t break eye contact.

Rin’s lips twitched up into a leer as he eyed the way Makoto’s hands still hovered a little before one came to rest at his side and the other rose to scratch sheepishly at the back of his neck. The CD continued to croon even as Makoto turned his attention instead to Rin.

“You could have said something when you got back, you know.”

Despite the scolding words, there was only fond exasperation in Makoto’s tone.

Rin raised a brow. “Wasn’t expecting you to be up yet, you were sleeping like a log when I left.” Makoto was a creature who liked the chance to sleep in when he had the chance; Rin figured it probably had something to do with the way he used all of his energy up looking after everyone _else_ all day. Though the way he tended to scrunch his nose when Rin usually got back from his morning run and woke him up was always adorable. “And anyway, I didn’t want to interrupt…”

“Hey, there’s no need to make fun of me.” Makoto pouted at the poorly concealed snicker. “That wasn’t _proper_ dancing anyway. Look, I’ll show you.”

The CD had moved onto the next track; a mellower song with a slower beat. Makoto hummed along to it for a moment, a soft smile on his face, before he turned to where Rin had propped himself against the doorway and drew the other into the room by the elbows. He tugged the bottle Rin still had clenched in a hand out of the redhead’s grip and set it aside as the shorter man spluttered. Rin’s hands were then placed on Makoto’s shoulders as Makoto’s large hands went to Rin’s sides.

Rin could feel a flush starting to creep up _his_ throat as Makoto gently guided him around the room in time with the music. He refused to look up, instead, gazing around the room or at their feet. Makoto let him be, still humming along to the tune for a while before he started to quietly sing along again.

Of _course_ he’d put something completely sappy on the CD straight after a rock song.

After a while, Rin let himself relax and lean into Makoto’s embrace. He leaned in so that he could rest his head on Makoto’s chest, his nose lining up with the collar of his soft t-shirt. He let Makoto rock him slowly from side to side, enjoying the moment and, occasionally pinching Makoto’s side when he sang something particularly sappy with obvious (embarrassing) sincerity.

“This isn’t even really dancing anymore, you goof,” he mumbled, cutting off what he knew would be a particularly mushy lyric halfway. “Where the heck did you learn this anyway?”

He could feel the way Makoto’s chest rumbled as he chuckled. “Ran wanted to learn how to dance last time we went home for the holidays; Dad and Ren were out.”

Makoto gently dislodged Rin from him, shifting until he had one of Rin’s hands tangled with his own. He brought it to his lips for a quick kiss, and then guided it above their heads to get Rin to spin.

Rin rolled his eyes as though he was humouring him, but the way his eyes lit up told Makoto he was enjoying himself.

They made another slow lap of the room, grinning at each other with another spin thrown in for good measure when Rin spoke up again in a teasing tone, “Okay so you learned a trick to go with the swaying, that doesn’t make you a master of dance.”

“No, I still have one more trick to go.”

One of his arms slid around Rin’s waist as he leaned in; Rin instinctively leaned back and grabbed onto Makoto’s t-shirt, feeling Makoto’s other arm slide up to cradle the back of his head as they dipped low. Rin could feel the slight puff of Makoto’s breath against his lips, his eyes shielded from view by his shaggy mop of brown hair. He could feel the flex of Makoto’s muscles as they kept him afloat, the fingers of his own free hand moving up to stroke gently at Makoto’s jaw.

He could feel his pulse thundering in his ears, his heart working harder now than it had been when he’d been running through the streets of Tokyo.

Rin kind of wanted to stay like that, suspended in the moment…

The temptation of Makoto’s lips, however, was just far too great.

Rin closed the remaining space between them, brushing a kiss lightly against Makoto’s mouth.

Makoto let out a soft sound of surprise; as Rin started to break contact Makoto seemed to chase his lips on instinct, leaning even further forward to follow Rin.

What happened next shouldn’t have surprised either of them.

Rin landed on his back with a grunt, Makoto landing in a graceless sprawl on top of him. He supposed he should be thankful for the small mercy that there hadn’t been very _far_ for them to fall, but seriously Makoto was _heavy_.

He prodded at his giant of a boyfriend’s side ineffectually, trying to get him to _move_ dammit.

Makoto shifted slightly so that his weight wasn’t crushing Rin quite so much anymore, but didn’t bother getting up. His arms were folded on Rin’s chest, his chin resting on top of them as he smiled warmly down at him.

“This is your own fault, you know.”

Rin grumbled, then yanked him closer for a proper, if slightly belated, ‘welcome home’ kiss to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't actually to do with Valentines day, but I've been looking for an excuse to write it since I first saw [this adorable fanart](http://ladyknightofhollyrose.tumblr.com/post/61758893678/melamelindah-xxx) ([pictures four and five here](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=38524719)) and I do actually have an idea for a proper MakoRin valentines fic but I figured since it's still January I could write this one first :3
> 
> With regards to the songs they are dancing to, the first one was [Mono Frontier by OLDCODEX](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-j--wq1AT-8&feature=youtu.be) and the slower one was [Yesterdays by Tatsuhisa Suzuki](http://ladyknightofhollyrose.tumblr.com/post/73837500715/lily-of-the-purple-valley-behold-noctis), which you may notice are both sung by Makoto's VA ;D  
> The title of the fic is taken straight from [Never Wanted to Dance by Mindless Self Indulgence](http://ladyknightofhollyrose.tumblr.com/post/73838616592) XD
> 
> Please feel free to point it out if you found any mistakes in this; I only gave it a quick look through while editing I'll admit.


End file.
